ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus Cape
Statistics | slot = Back | stats = : Teleport (Party Leader) | level = 30 | charges = 1 | charge delay = 0:30 | recast = 20:00:00 | notes = Enchantment: Teleport (Party Leader) *Teleports the user (and only the user) to the party leader's location. For field areas, the user will be sent directly to where their party leader stands, while for towns, the user will be teleported to where a Home Point may be set. *The teleportation will be rendered ineffective if the party leader changes areas in the middle of casting. It is recommended that party members communicate their intent to teleport beforehand. *The party leader does not have to be alive for someone to teleport to them. *Characters may teleport only to areas they have previously visited. *This enchantment's effectiveness is limited to certain destinations only. Provided that all requisite conditions are fulfilled, characters may teleport to the areas listed below: :*Town Areas: ::Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines / Port Bastok / Northern San d'Oria / Port San d'Oria / Southern San d'Oria / Port Windurst / Windurst Walls / Windurst Woods / Windurst Waters / Lower Jeuno / Port Jeuno / Ru'Lude Gardens / Upper Jeuno / Kazham / Mhaura / Norg / Rabao / Selbina / Tavnazian Safehold* / Al Zahbi* / Aht Urhgan Whitegate* / Nashmau* / Southern San d'Oria (S)* / Bastok Markets (S)* / Windurst Waters (S)* / Metalworks* / Heavens Tower* / Western Adoulin* / Eastern Adoulin* / Leafallia* :*Field Areas: ::Attohwa Chasm / Batallia Downs / Beaucedine Glacier / Behemoth's Dominion / Buburimu Peninsula / Cape Teriggan / East Ronfaure / Eastern Altepa Desert / East Sarutabaruta / Jugner Forest / Konschtat Highlands / La Theine Plateau / Meriphataud Mountains / North Gustaberg / Pashhow Marshlands / Qufim Island / Rolanberry Fields / Sauromugue Champaign / South Gustaberg / Tahrongi Canyon / Uleguerand Range / Valkurm Dunes / Valley of Sorrows / West Ronfaure / West Sarutabaruta / Western Altepa Desert / Xarcabard / Yhoator Jungle / Yuhtunga Jungle / Carpenter's Landing / Bibiki Bay / Lufaise Meadows / Misareaux Coast / Al'Taieu / Wajaom Woodlands** / Bhaflau Thickets / Mount Zhayolm** / Caedarva Mire** / East Ronfaure (S) / Jugner Forest (S) / Vunkerl Inlet (S) / Batallia Downs (S) / North Gustaberg (S) / Grauberg (S) / Pashhow Marshlands (S) / Rolanberry Fields (S) / West Sarutabaruta (S) / Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) / Meriphataud Mountains (S) / Sauromugue Champaign (S) / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Ru'Aun Gardens / Beaucedine Glacier (S) / Xarcabard (S) / Yahse Hunting Grounds* / Ceizak Battlegrounds* / Foret de Hennetiel* / Yorcia Weald* / Morimar Basalt Fields* / Marjami Ravine* / Kamihr Drifts* * Players will travel to a specific location, not that of the party leader. ** If the party leader is located in a battlefield or other special location, players will be forced to travel to a specific location. *** 45 areas were added in the Dec. 11, 2017 update. }} Other Uses How to Obtain Mini-Quest :After purchasing the first 3 of the add-on scenarios, A Crystalline Prophecy, A Moogle Kupo d'Etat, and A Shantotto Ascension, go to (I-7) of Lower Jeuno and enter "Neptune's Spire". Go to the end of the hall and enter the Tenshodo Headquarters at (J-7). Inside, you will see a treasure coffer at (J-8). When you select it, there will be a list. At the bottom of the list choose "Receive Add-On Trilogy Bonus Gift", the chest will then open and you will obtain the Nexus Cape. If the Nexus Cape is dropped, then you may obtain another from the treasure coffer. Please note upon receiving a new cape the recast timer will be reset to the maximum time (does not apply to the 1st time you receive the cape).